Unlikely Pairs
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: The drabble collection of round 4 of RWBY Relationship Week! Various pairings of characters. Details inside, various genres.
1. Stalemate

**This is my collection of daily drabbles from the 4th round of RWBY Relationship Week! You roll two random characters names on a generator, then write a fic about them!**

**A/N: None of these chapters relate to the others.**

**Day 1: Yang / Neo**

**Genres: Drama/Suspense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Stalemate

Finally.

This was what they'd been waiting for - another rematch.

It had been months since their last encounter on the train, months since Yang had been entirely and thoroughly humiliated at losing to the likes of Neo.

But she'd been careless then, hot-headed, and impatient. She'd fought only with her body and not with her mind. She'd simply acted like a loose cannon, aiming punches and kicks that only met air every time.

But not this time.

She wouldn't be bested - not again.

Not by _her_.

After meticulous research, Yang and her team had scoped out the White Fang hideout Torchwick and his henchmen were presently based at. Yang's eyes had gone straight to Neo, following the movements of her tiny stature as she scurried around behind Roman, the chocolate-strawberry swirl of her hair bouncing behind her.

The four in hiding were still for a while, using their vantage point from the rooftop to map out the large room below them. Once they'd silently established what were the safest and most easily-accessible escape routes, Ruby gave the command to move.

Their infiltration was anything but silent; they weren't aiming for stealth today, but all-out chaotic ambush. Destruction was on the menu, and they were ready for it.

The glass of the windows shattered beneath their boots, and almost instantly afterward, bullets were slicing toward them. Shouts rang out above the din of clashing metal as the White Fang members dropped the crates of weapons they'd been piling up and turned their attention to the girls.

Yang went instantly for Neo, plowing through a stream of Faunus with ease to reach her target.

Neo seemed to have Yang on her radar as well, and she wasn't at all opposed to the surprise appearance.

Yang gave a holler as she leapt high into the air, trying to get a head start from the get-go of the fight. But Neo opened her parasol and blocked her with ease, kicking off to send Yang back a dozen yards.

But the deflection was only a minor setback for Yang, if that.

With a smirk, she ran forward yet again, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches. Neo moved smoothly, her body snaking around Yang's fists and boots like liquid. Yang could never land a hit.

But this time, neither could Neo.

Every stab she thrusted at the blonde met only with air, and when she realized that, it ticked her off a bit. Her smile faded into a firm line, lips pursed, and she gave a spin, slashing at her opponent.

Yang laughed and dodged her again, then grabbed the length of the parasol and gave a mighty shove. Neo stumbled, but utilized the shift of balance to turn it into a cartwheel, then jumped back to her feet.

She was still pissed, though.

Yang was smug to notice as much.

"Now you know how it feels," she growled. "Now you know how_ I_ felt the last time we fought. Only, _I_wasn't getting my ass kicked _at my home base_. I imagine that must be a bit embarrassing, isn't it? _You_would know."

Neo's lips curled into a snarl as she charged. She used her semblance, leaving Yang to shatter a mere image of her as she flashed to the blonde's blindside. Neo struck out, but again, Yang managed to fend her off with a roundhouse kick.

It was several expeditious minutes of disorienting movements.

Neo's form shattered time and time again at Yang's knuckles, and Neo could feel every torrid punch the brawler threw her way.

Their battle was faster than the eye to follow - breathless, intense, and deadly. One wrong move would decide a victor and a victim.

The building around them was exploding with other battles as well, bullets flying, fires raging, ice and petals and shadows and bloodshed.

But Neo and Yang only focused on each other - on _winning_. They didn't pay any heed to the rest of the world-

-until simultaneous shouts reached their ears.

"Yang!"

"Neo!"

The yells caused them both to pause mid-fight, both canceling their designated attacks and instead jumping back, putting a wide distance between them.

Yang looked back over her shoulder, gaze flicking around for the spot where Ruby's cry had come from. She found her sister not far off with Weiss at her side. Between them was Blake, and even from this distance, Yang could see the blood leaking down her partner's legs.

The second she saw her team, Yang knew the urgent message in their eyes: it was time to go.

Neo had also located Roman amongst a crowd of White Fang members. She didn't mind the sight of blood on anyone else - in fact, she rather enjoyed the sight.

But seeing Roman with a deep red gash on his arm was enough to make her hesitate. He met her eyes and winced before lifting his chin, a silent signal to retreat to his side.

Both girls' gazes met once more - burning crimson and heterochromatic pink-and-brown.

They didn't speak, but they didn't need to. They could both read the other well enough.

Their partners were injured.

Their battle could wait until another day.

Neither would postpone this for just any insignificant reason, and they both knew as much.

But they both had their priorities, even above putting the other in her place.

Their first encounter had ended in Neo's retreat, and the second had left Yang unconscious. They each had a win in their books, but today ended in a draw.

They shared one last glare, another unspoken promise:

_This isn't over._

And then, they each turned away and hurried to their respective partner's sides, falling back so they may fight again another day.

* * *

**A/N: Only my second shot at these two ^^;**

**Please review!**


	2. Toy Soldier

**Day 2: Cinder Fall / Penny Polendina**

**Genres: Suspense/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Toy Soldier

She'd seen it all that day, not too long ago.

Like a hawk who watched a sparrow from afar, Cinder was very cognizant, and had taken note of everything Ruby Rose did - after all, she _was_ the youngest person of interest on Cinder's list, so naturally she deserved a little extra attention.

She'd been tracking Ruby that day in town when the young girl had separated from her partner, leaving the Schnee heiress at the Transmit Tower and running off after an unfamiliar girl with bobbing ginger hair.

Initially, Cinder was admittedly upset that she wouldn't get to have her prey all to herself after all, but she still opted to trail along in the shadows behind the pair.

She'd seen the way they'd ran from the authorities, seen the way the speeding truck had almost killed her precious flower-

-seen the way that girl had stopped it with her _bare hands_.

And most importantly, she'd seen the metal beneath her skin.

Cinder had seen it all.

And now there was a new name on her list.

Ruby had called her Penny, and although the girl didn't attend Beacon Academy, Cinder still had various means of obtaining what she desired. It required a bit of extra work, but in the end, Cinder would have exactly what she wanted.

It had been after the dance. She'd caught sight of the little robot girl there, conversing with some others and having a good time.

Only after Cinder had completed her mission and evaded capture after her encounter with her favorite Rose did she decide to have a little more fun.

She broke away from Mercury's swaying dance for a moment, holding up a finger to signal to him and Emerald that she'd be back - eventually.

Like a vampire bat, Cinder glided across the congested dance floor with the stealth and shadow of an apparition, slipping through the mass of sweaty bodies clogged with cologne and perfume. It was all tastelessly inferior when compared to her own superior choice of scent, after all.

There were guards on either side of the girl known as Penny, and when Cinder made eye contact, they addressed her instantly.

"May we help you, Miss?"

Cinder's red lips curled up into a smile.

"I'd simply like to have a word with my dear friend, Penny."

She'd done her homework and taken her notes on this girl; using her name and the word 'friend' were already major bonus points toward making her first impression.

The guards were clearly astounded that someone knew Penny so well, but if they'd used her name so amiably, they could only assume Penny knew them.

"Very well. Miss Penny?" They called her name and motioned her over. Cinder met her teal-green eyes with a predatory smile.

"Sal-u-tations!" Penny said with a salute to her guards. "What would you like to talk to me about?"

"This young woman says she would like to talk to you," one of the guards informed her.

Penny looked Cinder up and down with curious eyes.

"Do I know you? You don't seem very familiar. How do you know my name?" she wondered.

Cinder replied with a tone of politeness, one she'd perfected over the years to ensure it was impossible to pinpoint the false pretenses. "I've heard so much about you from my _dear_ friend Ruby," she purred. "I'd love to talk to you for a moment, if I may."

Penny instantly perked up at the mention of her friend's name.

"Oh! You know Ruby? She is a _very_ good friend of mine! So then if you're her friend, you must be _my_friend, too! I would _very_ much like to talk to you!" she agreed.

Stepping forward, Penny moved toward Cinder, and her two guards followed. Cinder's inviting smile instantly turned into a warning snarl.

"I'd like to have Penny to myself for a moment, please," she growled.

The guards hesitated. Penny turned them with a smile.

"I don't mind! It's quite alright! I'll just be a minute! I promise!"

She hadn't hiccuped at the time, because she'd wholeheartedly thought it would be the truth.

With reluctance, the two guards stepped back. Cinder smiled once again and reached out to take Penny's hand. Penny blinked in surprise at first, but then smiled too. She followed along eagerly, keeping pace with Cinder through the crowds. Cinder led the girl outside, where they wouldn't be… interrupted.

At last, she turned back to examine her plaything, though was certain not to let go of Penny's hand. She needed to keep her little butterfly in the web.

"So," the girl said. "What is it you would like to talk to me about?"

Cinder didn't reply, but merely pulled Penny in closer. Crimson fingernails slipped along the smooth skin.

"Remarkable," Cinder murmured. "It doesn't seem artificial at all."

"Um…" Penny tried to take a step back, but Cinder didn't let go. "You… said you knew Ruby, right? Did she ask you to find me? Is she with you?"

Again, Cinder didn't reply. She trailed her fingers up Penny's arm to her dress, then squeezed the back of her neck.

"I must wonder…" she breathed huskily into her ear. "What makes you _tick?_"

"What-"

Before Penny could finish her question, Cinder took action. She ignited a bit of the Dust infused with her dress and trailed it down to her fingertips, sparking it-

-and channeled it directly onto Penny's throat.

Penny's eyes flashed green for a terrifying instant, her vision entirely helpless and blocked out by a pixilated screen. Various random codes and numbers swirled before her eyes before giant red letters spelled out a single word to her:

_**\- R** -_

And suddenly her entire body was convulsing, little flames of pain shooting through her limbs and her chest. Penny cried out in agony, sheer terror consuming her as her entire system was corrupted and infiltrated by some foreign, deleterious virus brought upon by the Dust.

Cinder watched it all, her lips glued into a wicked smile through it all.

"Amazing," she said. "I could use you. _Oh_, how I could use you…"

Penny couldn't even utilize her own defense mechanisms, the strong flow of burning Dust far too powerful to allow her body to function properly.

Cinder increased the flow of Dust, wondering just how far she could go; if she played her cards right, she'd be able to take control over the vessel herself, bend this girl to do her bidding. To have this girl at her beck and call, able to locate James Ironwood's most precious documents…

How convenient that would be.

Cinder had always wanted her own toy soldier. A puppet.

After an agonizing moment, she removed her hand.

With a feeble cry, Penny was on the verge of collapse. But Cinder grabbed her once more, pulling the girl in to her.

"Oh, hush. I promise not to do it again. At least not right away. And I promise to become your very,_very_ good friend."

When Penny's vision had cleared and she was able to see once more, she blinked rapidly, the little flames still flitting about inside of her. With one swift motion, she made an attempt to free herself, blades starting to form on her wrists.

But Cinder was having none of it. She quickly sent another shockwave of Dust through Penny's chest, effectively crippling her, letting her drop to the ground.

"My, my," she said. "This will never do. I guess I'll just have to silence you for now."

She stepped forward, looking down at the form of the girl in the pretty little dress. Her eyes were glazed over from pain, tiny sparks emitting from her entire form.

Cinder glared down at her, forming another ball of harsh fire in her palm. She had no time or patience for clemency.

Penny desperately tried to get her system running again, but she didn't have enough time-

"I…" she whimpered. "You're not… my friend…"

Cinder laughed cruelly.

"Of course not."

Penny could only close her eyes and wait for the pain…

* * *

But it didn't come.

When she next reopened her eyes, it was not the strange woman who had hurt her that stood above her, but Ruby. She was helping Penny up frantically, bombarding her with questions.

"Penny! Penny, are you okay? What happened? Why were you out here? Was anyone with you? What's wrong?"

The ginger-haired girl shook her head, realizing she could see clearly again, and the sparks of pain were fading away. She couldn't manage much, but she did get out a few words.

"Ruby…" she wheezed. "She's… not your friend…"

Ruby didn't get the chance to ask what she'd meant before Penny had fallen unconscious in her arms.

* * *

Cinder had been forced to flee at the very last second, but she didn't mind.

Now that she knew what she did, she could come back any time she pleased.

She'd have them both - her little rose princess and her little toy solider.

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow.

But she'd have them yet.

She'd make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to see these two clash (but Penny win).**

**Please review!**


	3. Coffee Stains

**Day 3: Cinder Fall / Nora Valkyrie**

**Genres: Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Coffee Stains

While most students at Beacon utilized the library to study, Cinder found it was the best place to attain some peace and quiet to do… other things.

She'd been searching for a quiet spot for days since she'd infiltrated the school. During the evening times, it was easy enough to converse with Mercury and Emerald in the privacy of their dorm room, but during the daytime when they were required to stay in the school buildings, it had proven to be quite the challenge.

So naturally, finding a conveniently-vacant table amongst the crowded library was nothing short of a blessing for Cinder. It was a bit curious how there were other students drifting about in search of a place to sit - they all seemed to be deliberately ignoring that table. But Cinder wasn't one to pass up such an opportunity.

And so she claimed it as her own, placing her books down defiantly on the wooden surface, a silent declaration that this was her territory until she decided otherwise. There was a glare in her eyes to challenge anyone to try and approach so much as another step.

She would soon find out why no one was trying to fight her for it.

Cinder took a seat at the far end of the table while Mercury and Emerald sat together on the other end, murmuring quietly together as they went over the assignment Cinder had given them. Cinder herself took out her scroll and opened up her latest project - forming a map of Beacon and pinpointing the dorm rooms of every single student. It would come in handy later and make it easy to locate persons of interest.

She'd gotten quite invested in her task for several moments, drowning out the murmurs and mumbles of the surrounding students as they conversed quietly amongst the bookshelves.

It was a vaguely familiar voice that had caught her attention enough to make Cinder look up.

"Oh no. I thought she was going to the restroom. Why does she have a cup of coffee in her hand? I knew I should've gone with her…"

Cinder recognized it as the voice of Pyrrha Nikos, the undefeated champion in all battle training lessons the school had observed so far.

Mildly interested, Cinder peered past the screen of her hair and glanced to the side.

A girl with short orange hair was skipping toward the tables, swinging her arms back and forth despite the fact that she was holding a cup of coffee. Cinder had heard the girl's name in passing here or there, but she couldn't bother trying to remember it now.

"Nora!"

Right. Now she remembered.

The champion's cry of her teammate's name had refreshed Cinder's memory, so at the very least there wouldn't be the nagging need to scrape up information to put a name to that irritatingly overly-energetic face.

Cinder turned back to her work, losing all interest in the world around her until-

_"NORA!" _

A loud shout and the clatter of a chair toppling over foreshadowed what was to come.

"Whoopsie-dasiy!"

With a squeak of surprise, Nora tripped over her own two feet and fell face-first into Cinder's lap, effectively spilling blazing hot coffee all over her uniform. And her scroll.

Cinder hissed as she immediately pushed her chair away from the table and stood, shoving the girl's weight off of her legs. The heat of the coffee burning her skin wasn't what was making her vision run red; her scroll had short-circuited, and now was displaying a black screen. All of her data was gone.

The library fell into an instant, terrified silence as Cinder hovered over the girl on the floor. Mercury and Emerald had frozen in place, eyes wide as they prepared to watch Cinder crush this girl's skull with her shoe.

Nora blinked innocently up at her, while the rest of her team watched, petrified. Cinder's hair and clothes dripped with coffee while her voice dripped with venom:

"_You_…"

Her voice was a growl, and yet still somehow calm. Dreadfully calm.

"Okay!" Nora jumped up to her feet and dusted herself off. "Before you say anything else just lemme say how super-duper incredibly sorry I am about that! Y'see, Ren made pancakes this morning but we only had half a bottle of syrup left so I was running low on sugar and so I decided to get some caffeine in me, right? And I ended up getting two cups and I drank one on the way here so that's why I was running a little too fast I guess, huh? Sorry I tripped all over you! You should dry off!"

Nora reached forward and wiped Cinder's shoulders, then down her arms and the front of her chest, even going as far down as her skirt as she wrung out the materials of her clothes.

Mercury and Emerald nearly fell over as they watched the girl unintentionally grope _**the**_ Cinder Fall.

It was a miracle this girl was still breathing right now, but it probably wouldn't be for much longer.

Cinder was frighteningly still as Nora patted through her ashen hair for her, wringing out more of the coffee from it. Nora stood back to admire the results of her work, wiping her hands on her own skirt.

"Hm… well there might be a few stains, but at least you'll smell good for the rest of the day!"

"_Nora!_" By this time, Pyrrha had finally surpassed her utter shock about everything she'd just witnessed. She rushed over to her teammate and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck to drag her away from the Haven student. "Look what you've done! You could've burned her!" She turned to Cinder with concerned eyes. "We're so deeply sorry, Miss." Pyrrha threw herself forward in a bow, physically forcing Nora to copy the motion as well. "Please, allow us at to least take care of your laundry for you by means of apology! Nora will pay for a new scroll for you as well!"

"I will?"

"Yes, you will!"

"Ladies, please," Cinder purred, remaining calm. "It's quite alright. Don't worry about a thing. We were just heading out to get our laundry done anyway."

At her orders, Emerald and Mercury instantly stood from their seats and went to her side.

Pyrrha was still clearly upset.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite." Cinder took a step forward and looked down into Nora's eyes. "No hard feelings, alright?"

"Sure!" she beamed. "Sorry again. I didn't mean it, honest!"

"Of course not. It was clearly an accident. I understand." Snatching her now-useless scroll off the table, Cinder brushed past Nora and headed for the doors. Mercury and Emerald quickly grabbed all of theirs and Cinder's books and followed after her.

When they were out of earshot, Emerald muttered under her breath.

"Would you like me to take care of her?" she offered. "It would be a shame if there was some _horrible _accident, right?"

"I'm surprised you didn't tear her throat out," Mercury added.

Cinder flicked a hand at them for silence, droplets of coffee flying out to land on their faces and make them wince.

"Not now," she snarled. "First I need a shower. I can't stand the smell of this vile stuff. It reminds me of a certain headmaster." She attempted to turn on her scroll to no avail. "It seems that little idiot managed to wipe out all my hard work. It will set us back a few days, but it's only delaying the inevitable. As for that girl… when the time comes, I'll let Neo have her. At least I can be certain I'll never see her alive again."

The evening consisted of a three-hour shower and a refusal to do anything more that night other than sleep, on Cinder's part.

And a few buildings over, Nora was enjoying a dinner of leftover pancakes with her team and a brand new bottle of syrup.

* * *

**A/N: Haaa yeah I didn't like this one very much w tough pair.**

**Please review!**


	4. Forever Loved, Never Alone

**Day 4: Yang Xiao Long/ Ruby Rose**

**Genres: Hurt,Comfort / Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Forever Loved, Never Alone

Ever since the very first day she'd entered this world, Yang had fallen in love with her baby sister Ruby.

Yang loved her more than anything else in the universe, and her affections may have rivaled even Summer's unconditional love for her daughter in the sense that Yang wanted nothing more than to protect Ruby above all else. She wanted to keep her safe and warm, she wanted to hear her laugh every day, she wanted to protect her smile at all costs.

The first time her baby sister had opened her eyes, they'd been silver pools of wonder. Her cheeks had been rosy and round like apples, her fluffy hair tinged with red.

Her contagious smile played across her lips every day of her life; even when she'd caught a cold or wasn't feeling well, Ruby always did her best to smile. Yang knew it was Ruby's way of always saying 'thanks' when the words wouldn't suffice.

Her life was one of the purest innocence. She fell in love with storybooks full of fairytales, stories about kings and queens and princes and princesses.

But even when the dragons and thieves were portrayed as the bad guys, Ruby sought to understand them as well, and offered her love to the villains of the books. She was a righteous young girl who longed for peace and justice, but she was never unwilling to look from a different perspective to better understand a situation.

Each story took place in a magical land under the bluest of skies, and the warmest of suns. Yang would watch her play with her toys, imagining intricate scenarios and universes only Ruby herself could comprehend the extent of.

Yang could still vividly recall all of the memories of her little sister:

The first time she ever ate a strawberry, Ruby had tried to balance it on her nose like a seal first before it had rolled into her mouth and she'd bitten down to savor the sweet taste.

The day Summer had baked them cookies for the very first time, Ruby had jumped around and squealed for half an hour and spilled her glass of milk all over her shirt.

The day their father had brought Zwei home as a puppy, Ruby had rolled around on the floor with him for two hours and sat on the floor next to his dog bowl to eat dinner from a plate in her lap.

Ruby put her heart and soul into everything she did, and always found the brightest side of every situation.

It tore Yang's heart a little bit more each day just in knowing Ruby would someday be forced to see the truth from lies.

Yang never wanted to see her unhappy or hurt.

And yet she knew that time would inevitably come.

She needed to prepare herself, and it wasn't easy. Each day, she procrastinated in thinking about the bad things that would eventually arise. She'd just keep telling herself: _Nothing will happen today. Not today…_

But then that one day came…

. . .

Summer never returned home.

Ruby didn't smile that day.

She cried all night in Yang's arms.

The older girl sang to Ruby past the tears and the lump in her throat.

It was all she could do - sing and pray. Pray that this horrible event wouldn't shatter Ruby forever. She just couldn't bear the thought of watching that innocence die.

Summer's disappearance had stifled the gleam in Ruby's eyes for many weeks to come. But it was never snuffed out entirely.

As time attempted to heal the pain of her devastating loss, that sparkle eventually came back into Ruby's eyes. And Yang knew that if she was able to recover from something like losing Summer, Ruby would be alright with most of whatever else the world had to throw at her.

Over the years, whenever something bad or sad would happen, Ruby never lost that gleam in her silver eyes entirely.

It was Yang's purpose in life to make sure that spark never faded.

Yang did everything within her power to ensure Ruby could believe in those fairytale heros she'd always admired. She wanted to make sure her little sister's imaginary castles never crumbled.

But even if they did - even if Ruby's dreams didn't come true - at the very least, Yang wanted her to know above all else that she was forever loved, and never alone.

Even if the harshest, most frightening of storms was upon them - be it in the form of drowning rain and ripping winds, or in the form of crippling grief and crushing sadness - it didn't matter. Yang didn't care.

So long as she drew breath, she would keep Ruby safe. Her beloved baby sister.

And that was why she always made sure to hug her every day, to draw Ruby into her embrace. She wanted to be Ruby's sunlight, her warmth and her protection, her guiding light to keep her on her path, the light to invite her on new adventures and to lead her home.

Yang always wanted to stand beside her, and watch over her. In her arms was where Ruby was safest and the most loved.

Yang wanted to hold her close every day, to remind not only Ruby, but herself. Remind them both that _this_ was what Yang lived for - to see Ruby smile.

So Yang would continue to be her sun, her guardian, her haven of solace and security and love.

Ruby would always be safe in Yang's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Based off a song I heard that just fit too well.**

**Please review!**


	5. She-Wolves

**Day 5: Coco Adel / Pyrrha Nikos**

**Genres: Humor / Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5. She-Wolves

Coco Adel had a certain… _habit_, and it was pretty hard to miss.

Even if you hadn't been paying attention to the events leading up to it, when _it _did eventually happen, it turned more than just a few heads.

It tended to happen most often with her teammates, because they were the three people around her most often. But when the opportunity presented itself, Coco would… _reach out _to others as well.

Literally.

She'd reach out and slap them on the rear.

And it wasn't team-exclusive. She'd do it to just about anyone she could get her hands on, in every sense of the phrase.

Typically, it was a show of affection, one that her team had gotten used to over the months and were more or less desensitized to after being together with her for over a year.

Being Coco's partner, Fox was the one who was at the receiving end of the action the most, and he didn't seem to be as bothered by it as some others were. Velvet always squeaked and got flustered before stomping her foot and scolding their leader, while Yatsuhashi would blush quietly.

Coco got all kinds of mixed reactions from her underclassmen as well. Yang Xiao Long would laugh and nudge her ribs, Ruby Rose would squeak and hide behind her sister, and Weiss Schnee would shriek and nearly faint. Coco had yet to get to their Faunus teammate, but she planned to in time.

But there was one other freshman team Coco was more than comfortable with doing this to.

Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Jaune Arc had quickly discovered there was no escaping Coco's habit. Although he didn't know why, Jaune had been upgraded to a kick in the rump rather than a slap, due to how Pyrrha Nikos got upset the first and only time Coco had ever used her hand on him.

So now, even as a greeting, Coco would quite literally just kick Jaune's ass. But affectionately.

It was Pyrrha herself whom Coco never once laid a hand on anywhere below the waist. A joint team mission between teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY had shown as much.

After a successful Grimm battle in Beacon's favor, Coco had made her rounds slapping rears, even though some people were smart enough to hide before she got to them. The clearing echoed with little shrieks and laughs and grunts, all faces turning pink by the time Coco had passed them by.

But when she reached Pyrrha, Coco merely slung an arm around her shoulder and brushed their cheeks together.

"That was one hell of a fight, wasn't it?" she hummed.

"I'll say!" Pyrrha beamed, her emerald eyes bright. "It was grand! We all did an exceptional job!"

"Especially you!" Coco praised her. "Even when you're kickin' monster ass, you still manage to look like a goddess! How do you do it, Nikos? You're streaked with Grimm blood and fur, but you're still ten times as fashionable as the models in the mags. I'll never be able to get over your sense of style."

"Oh, please!" Pyrrha blushed and smiled bashfully. "I'm nothing compared to them! I mean yes, I've done my fair share of modeling before, but I'm nowhere near _that_ gorgeous! You flatter me!"

"Only because you're the picture of aesthetic beauty!"

"Oh, not at all!" Pyrrha said. "That's _you_, Coco, not me at all!"

As the two girls went back and forth with their compliment battle, the others watched from afar. Ruby and Blake were hidden behind Yang, keeping a good distance from Coco in case she decided to strike again. Velvet was comforting Weiss who was still flustered, ensuring her "She does it to everyone. It means she likes you." Yatsuhashi and Fox stood nearby, watching their leader, while Nora and Ren helped Jaune up after suffering Coco's full-force kick of companionship.

But all eyes were on Coco and Pyrrha, and they were all sharing the same thought: _When's she going to do it? _

How would Pyrrha react to it? Would she get upset or even angry? Would she laugh and brush it off? The suspense to find answers was slowly eating away at them.

Coco continued to headbutt the girl, patting her shoulder and throwing every compliment she possibly could Pyrrha's way.

It was when she stepped away that her gloved hand dropped down beside Pyrrha's hip, and everyone held their breaths.

"Nikos, you're just too damn gorgeous!" Coco laughed.

But rather than a straying southbound hand to the small of her back, Pyrrha simply received a friendly hip-bump.

The others were almost appalled, but of course Yang was the first one to blurt out:

"What? All of us get a booty slap, and all Pyrrha gets is a hip-bump?"

"Hush, you oaf!" Weiss smacked her arm. "Or do you want to draw Coco's attention and bring her back over here for more?"

They all turned back to Pyrrha to see her reaction. She stepped a bit to the side after Coco's hip pushed into hers. The crimson-haired girl laughed merrily, a beautiful sound that only further attested to Coco's declaration that she was - in fact - a goddess.

"Oh, Coco! You're such a card!"

And then, Pyrrha Nikos did the unthinkable.

She reached out and patted her palm to Coco's _lower_ back.

There was a collective gasp from those around them, and everyone took a step back. Was Coco going to scream? Explode?

Either way, they were all probably going to die.

The shock was clear on her face, her shades slipping slightly off of her nose as her smile dropped, and she was still for a moment. Pyrrha's laughter echoed out as the only sound filling the tense air.

A second later, Coco had turned back to the amazon-

-and bumped her hip again.

"Nikos, you're too much! Love ya, god bless!" She brushed her cheek to Pyrrha's again as the two started walking back through the woods side-by-side.

The other ten students hung back a moment, baffled beyond words. They followed slowly behind the giggling pair of girls, maintaining a safe distance from them.

They were all witnesses to the peculiar relationship between two of Beacon's strongest female students.

Pyrrha Nikos was the only person Coco Adel wouldn't touch _that_ way, and she was the only person who dared to touch _Coco_ in such a manner.

Their relationship was a delicate but well-established one, like two she-wolves who could nip at anyone they pleased, but had built up a bond of trust and respect between themselves that was only for the other. Anyone who intruded was sure to run off with their figurative tail between their legs.

The bond between Pyrrha Nikos and Coco Adel was a fearful relationship no one dared to question or interfere with.

* * *

**A/N: This idea came to me and I just...**

**Please review!**


	6. Common Ground

**Day 6: Weiss Schnee / Lie Ren**

**Genres: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Common Ground

Weiss often retreated to the library whenever she needed some peace and quiet to study.

Blake had learned to tolerate the hyperactive pair of sisters and had trained herself to be able to drown out their voices and read in their dorm room peacefully. But Weiss didn't have that kind of talent, or at least she hadn't perfected it yet.

So the library was her haven this afternoon. She just wanted to get in another hour or so of study for tomorrow's quiz. She had all the necessary textbooks she wanted to peruse, the only issue was finding a place to sit.

She preferred to sit at a table when she studied; the hardness of the wooden chairs would keep her posture erect and her eyes focused on her task. She feared lounging on the couches would allow her to get too comfortable and therefore lazy.

But today, she had not such luck. Every chair at every table was filled for whatever reason.

Weiss easily could have frightened someone away with an aggravated glare, or an expectant grunt. But she never got the chance before she noticed someone at a nearby couch waving her quietly over.

She turned to him, her eyes instantly sparking with recognition. Ren sat in a cushioned chair, and across a small circular table half covered in books sat another empty chair. He didn't need words to invite her to have a seat.

As soon as he met her eyes, he merely offered a kind smile and nodded at the vacant chair.

Weiss looked back over her shoulder, but there were still no open spots at the tables. So she headed toward the dark-haired boy, a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "This seat's not taken?"

"Nope," he replied. "Nora's getting a lecture from Pyrrha about spilling syrup on her homework assignment. So I've got some time to myself at the moment." He inclined his head to ensure it was alright she made herself comfortable.

With an appreciative nod, Weiss put her books down on the empty half of the little table and sat down across from him.

"Funny," she said. "Ruby spilled strawberry milk on _my_ homework assignment a few nights ago."

Ren let out a small chuckle.

"I think I feel your pain. Just last week, Nora was chasing a spider around the room. Tracked it down on my desk. She smashed her fist onto it and squished it all over my term paper. Nearly broke the desk, too."

"No!" Weiss couldn't stop herself from gasping out loud, and quickly covered her mouth. "The paper Dr. Oobleck assigned us?"

"The very one."

"But that was a ten-page paper!"

"Luckily I only had to reprint the cover page."

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed. "Gosh, now I'm remembering how Ruby forgot about a bag of cookies she'd bought. She left them in her secret stash – which isn't very secret anymore, I'll have you know. I woke up one morning and our _entire_ dresser was _covered_ in ants."

"You're not serious."

"I wish I weren't. We had to spray the entire room. There were ants all over the place for days. I was about ready to sleep outside in the courtyard."

"Well just make sure Ruby knows where you are if you do," he cautioned. "I once fell asleep on a bench out there and Nora called campus security and reported me missing."

"Oh, no…" Weiss hid a giggle behind her hand. "No she didn't."

"Indeed she did."

"Well, has she ever hugged you so tightly that she knocked the breath out of you?"

"No, but she once slapped my back so hard it cracked in four different places."

"And, oh gosh. Ruby once tried to see how many cookies she could fit into her mouth at once. She sneezed at number four and it was horrifying."

"Nora once poured syrup in her own hair because she'd run out of deodorant and wanted to smell nice. The room smelled like breakfast for a week and every time she went outside bees swarmed her. And the rest of us."

"Oh my goodness…"

Weiss had entirely forgotten about the textbooks laid open before her, and Ren was much the same.

They lost themselves in telling little stories about their respective excessively-hyperactive partners. They'd found a common ground in discussing their partners, and took turns in comparing their misfortune.

"Nora plowed into a professor in the hallway two days ago."

"Ruby ran into a door last week."

"She jumped on her bed and nearly broke it."

"She jumped off her bed and landed _on top of me_ and nearly broke my _neck_."

But amongst the moaning and groaning, the two also shared the amusing moments.

"Nora has a Joke Book for Dummies."

"Ruby tells the most humorous stories."

And after the chuckles had died down, their voices grew softer, fonder.

"But believe it or not, Nora's a really good listener. She's always been there for me."

"I can tell Ruby anything. I always feel better when she's there."

They trailed off in silence for a moment, their gazes meeting, lips curled into smiles.

"We're really lucky, huh?" he said.

"We are," she agreed.

They hadn't gotten the time to study, but neither seemed to mind all that much. They gathered their books and headed back toward their neighboring dorm rooms together.

As soon as the pair turned the corner of the hallway, there were unanimous cries of their names.

"Weiss!"

"Ren!"

Trampling footsteps, and then-

"Oof-"

"Ruby-!"

They were crashed into by their respective partners, locked in tight embraces as the girls nuzzled them.

"You're late, mister! It's almost dinnertime!" Nora scolded.

"Weiss, you gotta help me study, too!"

Weiss and Ren looked over their partner's heads, and their gaze met once more. With matching, hopeless smiles, they rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Nora."

"Let's go, Ruby."

The boy and girl shared one last chuckle before leading their partners back into their rooms.

* * *

**A/N: They'd be best buds, I think.**

**Please review!**


	7. A Strange Friendship

**Day 7: Ruby Rose / Yatsuhashi Daichi**

**Genres: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 7. A Strange Friendship

For some freshmen students at Beacon, the upperclassman could be a bit intimidating. After all, they had years more experience in fighting monsters and dealing with criminals; they'd seen more bloodshed and crisis in the world, and therefore, many upperclassman were a bit more standoffish or otherwise hard to approach.

But that never seemed to stopped Ruby Rose from trying. She'd go up to every senior student she knew once the team had returned from an away mission. If she didn't know their names, she'd simply call out "Thanks for your hard work, you guys! You're awesome!" and things of that nature.

If she did know their names, she'd always address them personally.

After weeks of welcoming older teams home from their missions, it became fairly clear to her teammates that she'd more or less chosen her favorite upperclassman.

Whenever team CFVY arrived home to Beacon after a long mission, team RWBY would hurry out to greet them. Weiss would go to Coco, Blake to Velvet, Yang to Fox. And Ruby would throw herself at the team's tallest member with an exuberant cry of his name:

"_Yatsuhashiiii~!_"

No one had really consciously realized when she'd started to become so chummy with the gentle giant.

But whenever she greeted him on his return back to Beacon, she'd jump up and throw herself into his arms with a delighted giggle.

And he never failed to catch her with ease, with one arm on her back as she clung to his shoulders and laughed merrily, her feet dangling a good foot off the ground.

Their relationship wasn't unlike that of a bird that would seek shelter from an elephant. She would climb onto his back and ride on his shoulders while shouting out commands that would take them into imaginary battle.

And he'd allow her to stay, perhaps because he enjoyed her company and wanted to humor her, or perhaps because she was never a bother to him.

Their relationship wasn't exactly symbiotic, but it certainly wasn't harming either one of them.

Ruby would cling to him like a koala on a tree, kicking her feet in the air as he patted her back. She'd take her usual spot on his shoulders as he paraded her around a bit, while the rest of their teammates looked on and chuckled to one another.

"There they go again."

Ruby would drape herself over Yatsuhashi's head, folding her arms atop her head and resting her chin on them with a smile.

"So how was your mission?" she'd often inquire.

"Went well," he'd reply simply.

"Really? That's good! Have I told you about our latest mission yet? Well, y'see we had to go _alllll_ the way to the Emerald Forest and…"

She'd gab on and on nonstop, barely ever pausing to take a breath. Ruby was a bit of a motormouth, especially when talking about her team's missions or Crescent Rose.

And Yatsuhashi wouldn't given much in terms of a response, but every now and again when prompted to reply, he always confirmed he'd been paying attention. He was constantly listening, even when he seemed not to be, and would always prove as much with his input, brief as it might've been.

Their teammates also knew that if the six of them loitered for too long, Yatsuhashi would carry the young leader off to the school courtyard and sit down in the grass. Ruby would hop off his shoulders and sprawl out on her back, closing her eyes and she continued to talk and talk until she'd fallen asleep under the sunlight.

Their teams once found them together like that – Ruby lying asleep in the grass with Yatsuhashi dozing as he sat beside her with one knee up like a samurai in the ready-to-fight-at-any-and-all-times position.

Velvet and Weiss would step forward to wake their respective partners and help them but, but Ruby and Yatsuhashi would never part without one final hug.

It was a strange friendship to observe, but a fun one to be involved in.

But one thing was for certain; every time Ruby ran to him with that joyful call of his name, Yatsuhashi never failed to smile, lift her off the ground, and catch her in a friendly hug.

* * *

**A/N: I can imagine Ruby climbing on his shoulders though.**

**That concludes this round of RWBY Relationship Week!**

**Please review!**


End file.
